One-shot HHr
by Sofi Horan
Summary: Harry descubre que Hermione, su mejor amiga y la chica que ama, es su nueva vecina, ¿Qué pasará?


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble escritora J.K. Rowling. La trama de la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que termino la guerra contra Voldemort, este año haría su séptimo año en Hogwarts, y una semana desde que él y los Dursley se habían mudado del #4 de Privet Drive. No conocían a sus vecinos, pues estos estaban de viaje, pero Tio Vernon se había encargado de advertirle que no hiciera nada ''inapropiado'' frente a ellos.

Harry estaba en su cuarto, aburrido, y vio un carro que venía por la calle y se estacionaba frente a la casa de al lado. De este bajaron un señor y una señora, que le parecían bastante conocidos pero no pudo recordar quienes eran, y una chica como de su edad, a quien no logró ver bien.

Ese domingo, por la tarde, los Dursley lo obligaron a ir a conocer a sus nuevos vecinos. Salieron a la casa de al lado y tocaron la puerta... unos minutos después les abrió la puerta la persona a quien menos esperaba encontrar, la chica que le robaba el sueño y que no era su novia Ginny, su mejor amiga Hermione Granger.

Le hizo a su amiga una seña con la mano indicándole que no hablara, dejó que sus tíos y su primo se presentaran, y se ''presentó'' el también, luego se presentaron Hermione y sus padres. La semana siguiente visitó a Hermione todos los días, pues a los Dursley no les importaba porque no sabían que Hermione era bruja.

El lunes estaban en la habitación de Hermione y escribieron una carta para Ron, su pelirrojo mejor amigo y, para desgracia de Harry (al que, desde hace tiempo le gustaba su mejor amiga), novio de Hermione, diciéndole que eran vecinos y preguntándole cuando iría al Callejón Diagon, para encontrarse con él y luego quedarse en La Madriguera por un tiempo, y a Sirius, quien ya era libre pues al vencer a Voldemort Harry había entregado a Colagusano a Azkaban, para contarle que Harry se había mudado y que eran vecinos.

El martes estaban en casa de Hermione, cuando Hedwig llegó con las respuestas a sus cartas.

La de Sirius:

'' Querido Harry,

me alegro de que tengas a Hermione cerca y que ya no estés solo, yo estoy con Remus en su casa, los visitaré en La Madriguera en navidad y después podremos ir a vivir juntos en Grimmauld Place.

Cuidate, Sirius.''

Y la de Ron:

'' Queridos Harry y Hermione,

Ginny les manda saludos, especialmente a ti Harry, se puso un poco celosa cuando se enteró de que son vecinos, pero entre Luna, que esta aquí por invitación de Ginny, y yo logramos convencerla de que ustedes lo le harían daño. Nos veremos el 2 de agosto, los extraño y tengo muchas ganas de verlos, sobretodo a ti Hermione.

Nos vemos, Ron. ''

Al leer la de Ron estuvieron un rato incómodos por lo de Ginny. Aunque Harry no le quería hacer daño a Ginny, no podía seguir con ella por mucho tiempo, porque el realmente quería a Hermione.

En la noche, Harry habló con sus tíos y les dijo que sus vecinos iban a Londres así que lo dejarían allá, después de un rato discutiendo, al mencionar a Sirius, Tio Vernon accedió.

La semana siguiente fueron a un parque que quedaba cerca de sus casas, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y Hermione se puso a leer un libro que había llevado. Como estaba tan concentrada, no se dio cuenta de que Harry se había acercado a ella hasta que sintió la mano de él sobre la suya. Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione no movió su mano y levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Te vez muy linda cuando estas tan concentrada- dijo Harry, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara, acercando su cara a la de ella y pasando su brazo por su cintura.

Hermione se trató de alejar pero él la atrajo más hacia sí.

- Harry, esto está mal, yo estoy saliendo con Ron y tu eres el novio de Ginny- dijo Hermione con la tristeza y el dolor reflejado en los ojos.

- Pero yo te quiero a tí- dijo Harry-, siempre fue así, pero tu empezaste a salir con Ron y yo traté de olvidarte con Ginny. Aunque solo logré quererte cada vez más.

- Lastimaremos a Ginny si seguimos con esto.

- Y a Ron- dijo Harry con tristeza aflojando un poco su agarre.

- No, a Ron le gusta Luna. Un día en una cita se quedó dormido y dijo que salía conmigo para olvidarla, porque creía que a ella la gusta Neville.

- Y entonces ¿Por qué sigues saliendo con él?

- Porque quería olvidarte, yo también te quiero, pero tu estás saliendo con Ginny- dijo ella con los ojos llorosos.

- A Ginny le gusta Neville, he visto como lo mira.

- Todos estamos con la pareja equivocada, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Resolveremos esto cuando nos encontremos en el Callejón Diagon. Mientras tanto nosotros seremos felices por todos- dijo Harry y se fue acercando hacia su cara hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso que reflejaba todo el amor que habían tratado de esconder.

Al principio fue un beso tímido, pero con el pasar los segundos fue aumentando su intensidad. Harry le pidió permiso para entrar en su boca, y Hermione se lo permitió. No querían romper el beso, pero, al ser humanos, sus cuerpos necesitaban el oxígeno.

Los dos siguieron saliendo hasta que llegó el día en que irían al Callejón Diagon. Al llegar allá, Harry y Hermione esperaron a sus amigos en el Caldero Chorreante.

Cuando estos llegaron Luna y Neville venían tomados de la mano, más por costumbre que por cualquier otra cosa, y Ginny y Ron trataron de saludar con un beso a sus respectivos novios, a lo que Harry y Hermione retrocedieron para que no lo hicieran.

- Herms y yo queremos decirles algo- dijo Harry.

- Tenemos que terminar con esta farsa que llevamos y que nos lastima a todos- dijo Hemione llamando la atención de Luna y Neville, que ya no estaban tomados de las manos, y todos se sentaron en una mesa- Ron, no puedo seguir saliendo contigo- continuó, y Harry le agarró la mano debajo de la mesa en señal de apoyo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

- Por varias razones- suspiró-, el otro día, en nuestra última cita, te quedaste dormido y dijiste que estás enamorado de Luna y me estás usando para olvidarla, y, más importante, porque te quiero mucho, pero como a un amigo, a quien amo es a Harry.

Todos, excepto Harry, se sorprendieron al escucharla.

- Ginny, no puedo seguir saliendo contigo, porque amo a Herms, y sé que tu amas a Neville- dijo Harry.

-¿Es cierto eso, Ginny?- preguntó un asombrado Neville.

- Si, es cierto, yo te amo Neville- dijo Ginny sonrojada-, pero tú estas saliendo con Luna, y ella es mi amiga- continuó con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

- Lo siento mucho Neville, pero Harry y Herms tienen razón, todos estamos saliendo con la persona equivocada, yo amo a Ron- dijo Luna con la cara casi tan roja como es cabello de los Weasley.

- Y yo a Ginny- dijo Neville sorprendiendo a Ginny y haciendo que su cara se ponga más roja.

El resto de la tarde, ahora todos felices justo con la persona que amaban, estuvieron paseando por el Callejón Diagon, compraron lo que necesitaban para su séptimo año en Hogwarts (sexto en caso de Luna y Ginny), y luego se fueron por la red flu a La Madriguera.

Al llegar le contaron todo lo que pasó a la señora Weasley, quien se puso muy contenta de que hubieran resuelto las cosas, ya que ahora todos eran felices.

En la noche, Harry le escribió a Sirius contándole todo lo que había pasado y preguntándole si Hermione podía irse a vivir con ellos después de Hogwarts.

La semana siguiente pasó muy rápido, el lunes, Harry y Hermione fueron a cenar a un restaurante muggle.

- Estas muy linda Herms.- dijo Harry.

- Gracias- dijo Hermione sonrojándose.

- Hermione, no tienes idea de cuanto te amo- dijo Harry besándola, para luego arrodillarse en el piso mostrando una pequeña cajita que contenía un anillo (N/A: dejo el anillo a su elección)-, ¿te casarías conmigo?

- Si Harry, claro que quiero casarme contigo- respondió Hermione y lo besó.

Fue un beso lleno de amor y felicidad, porque al fin podían estar juntos libremente, sin preocuparse por dañar a sus amigos, ni porque los esté persiguiendo un psicópata obsesionado con las serpientes y con destruir a los muggles y los magos nacidos de muggles, porque tenían una larga vida por delante llena de felicidad y el cariño de las personas que aman.

Fin

* * *

Gracias por leerla, es mi primera historia, la escribí hace bastante tiempo y poco después la subí a potterfics . com, así que si la ven ahí no piensen que es plagio.


End file.
